Ranma's truth or dare adventures
by HolyMage Mouto
Summary: I've seen a lot of truth or dare stories where the readers send in truths or dares but never a true Ranma 1/2 story. So here you go. Note: all swearing will be censored, all manners of torture welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Ren: Hi Ren here or as some of you might know me as the holymagemouto. Now I know I already have a truth or dare fic up but its not doing very good. Anyways istead of Zelda I'm doing one with the Ranma cast because I haven't actually seen a truth or dare fic like jackattck555's and superdragon's fics. Anyway let's bring the cast in here.

-Beam of light comes down and disappears leaving behind the Ranma ½ cast-

Ranma: Where are we? Who are you?

Kuno: Halt vile sorceror I Tatewaki Kuno the blue thunder shall smite the –gets hit with a dead scream knocking him out cold-

Ren:-holding smoking time staff- Shut up you f$%ing idiot or else you'll suffer tortures beyond your wildest imaginations. Now as for who I am. I'm Ren but I'm what is known as an Auther meaning I have powers to mess with space and time. As for where you are you're at a giant stage made for truth or dare stories that's surrounded by fan people.

Nabiki: Why did you bring us here?

Ren: To cause pain, suffering, pleasure, torture, etc., etc.

Happosai: SWEETO –jumps into fangirl crowd-

Ranma: Stop ya old letch!! –jumps after Happosai-

Ren: They're screwed.

Nabiki: Why do you say that?

Ren: Fangirls, Fanboys, yaoi fangrils, and yuri fanboys are some of the most dangerous creatures known to civilization.

Everyone: -watches as Ranma and Happosai get torn to shreds in seconds then having the shreds sold on e-bay-

Soun: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! NOW THE SCHOOLS WILL NEVER BE UNITED!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ren pulls out an umbrella to shield him from Soun's tears.

Genma: DARN IT BOY WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE LIKE A WEAK GIRL!

Ren finally had enough of Genma's and Soun's whining and hit both of them with holy thunder causing tem to look like charcoal.

Ren: Now that the two idiots are quiet its time to revive Ranma and Happosai. FULL LIFE.

Ranma and Happosai both appear in front of every one a-okay.

Happosai: -breaths a sigh of relief- I thought that walking skeleton that is Death was going to get me.

Ren then kicks Happosai back to the fangirls where he is torn apart… again.

Ren: Okay those of you watching this submit truth's or dares. Now while I haven't watched the entire series I can watch the episode you are referring to thanks to youtube. Oh and I'd like ether 1 really long review, 3-5 medium reviews, or ten small reviews as to keep everyone entertained. So enjoy and leave behind those truths and dares.

Ren suddenly sends Akane into the fanboy section were they commit unmentionable acts with her body.

Ren: RANMA AND SHAMPOO FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!! (does evil laughter of doom version 2.6)


	2. Ranko Appears

Ren: Hello. Ren here and I'd like to say I'm pretty disappointed with the lack of reviews. Oh well I hope the ones that did review make their dares longer so we can continue and get more readers. Anyways Ranma read the first dare.

Ranma: WHAT!!!! Why me?!

Ren: Because you're the star of the Ranma one-half series.

Ranma: Oh okay. (pulls out review) The first one is from Dark-Magician-41 and says.

_when I saw the you were going to do a truth or dare form Ranm, I WAS STOKED! THANK YOU! Anyway, on to the dares._

Akane: I dare you to live a week in the life of Ranma to see how you like it

Shampoo: I dare you to Change ranma into a girl and kiss her in that form

Ranma: I dare you to take Shampoo and Kasumi (Only if she wishes) out on a date, a real one, without anyone trying to stop them in anyway and if you get cahnged into a girl while on the date I want you to continue it regardless

Genma: I dare you to expriance what Ranma went through when you put him through the Neko-Ken

That's all I got. Thanks for your time. If you need any help I'll send Harry Potter as Kamen Rider Decade over to help you out.

Ren: Thanks. I'll need all the help I can get for Ranma's big date. So everyone welcome the one, the only Kamen Rider DECADE!!!!

Decade comes riding on stage on his bike stops in the center and greets everyone: Yo.

Ren: Anyways I know the perfect way to resolve two of those dares at one time. (ties Genma and Akane up in fish byproducts after spraying them with fish perfume and tosses them into a pit filled with starving tigers and quickly places an andamantium lid over the pit and bolting it down) Whew.

(Screams of pure agony could be heard coming from within the pit)

Ren: Now we what a week. (Everyone looks at him with blank expression while he has a cat caught the canary look on his face)

-One Week Later-

Ren: Okay let's see the results. (opens the lid to find Genma and Akane in a coma with Akane being a fruit and Genma a bacteria state) Dude… Fatality. (A deep baritone voice says fatality in a creepy way in the background)

Shampoo: Shampoo no see why but Shampoo will do for kiss from Airen (splashes Ranma with cold water and kisses him now her before she could make a noise)

Ren: okay now it's time for Ranma's date with Shampoo and Kasumi. (behind every ones back I give Shampoo a temporary reversal to the locking ladle that has two shots before it becomes useless and the magic works for 12 hours and tells her to take Ranma and Kasumi to a love hotel along with herself)

Ranma: o-okay.

Ranma, Shampoo, and Kasumi leave for their date and soon afterwards Genma and Akane recover from their coma's and tries to interrupt the date along with everyone except Cologne, Kid Saffron, and Herb.

-two days later-

Ranma, Shampoo, and Kasumi return with a bright afterglow surrounding them with goofy smiles on their faces to see Genma hog tied in his Panda form with an apple in his mouth while being cooked rotisserie style, Soun, Nodoka, Nabiki, and Akane chained together over an Indianna Jones style trap with no whip, Happosai tied up with sweaty speedos, Mint and Lime were sold to a circus, the Kuno's and their ninja and pets and Mousse held over an active volcano, and Ukyo and Konatsu being swarmed by fashion ninja's. The returning trio promptly fell on their rears and started laughing their asses off.

Ren: Thanks Decade. I call you when I need you again.

Decade: No problem (leaves)

Ren: Now seeing as everyone else is incapacitated I'll read the next dare from Scourgeofthegalaxy.

_Is the entire cast there? I say Ranma has to do this entire thing as a girl, just to ** him off._

Ren: I sorry but the maximum limit right now is five chapters as the stories becomes more popular I'll think about upping the limit but for now Ranma will be Ranko for 5 chapters.

Ranma: WHAT!!!! (gets hit by cold water from the locking ladle therefore getting locked as a girl)

Ren: Okay Ku Lon why don't you read the last review.

Cologne: Certainty. This last one comes from NatalieEGH and says.

_I believe the truth or dare would depend on both the poser and the target. I count 15 or 16 regular characters: Soun Tendo, Nabiki, Kasumi, Akane, Genma Saotome, Ranma, Nodoka, Tatewaki Kuno, Kodachi, Ukyo Kuonji, Cologne, Shampoo, Mousse, Happosai, Ryouga Hibiki and maybe Doctor Tufo Ono (just for Kasumi). Allowing each to challenge everyone else one and only one truth or dare, that gives 196 or 225 truth or dares. That is way to long to enumerate as a posting is limited to 10,0 characters. Here is just a few that might appear:_

Ranma - Akane: Truth - Why do you never let me explain before hitting? Dare - Cook a meal and then eat all of it yourself.

Shampoo - Ranma: Truth - Why do you not go out on dates with me, am I not sexy? Dare - Go out on real date and it must include at least one kiss.

Genma/Soun/Nodoka - Ranma/Akane: Truth - Do you love my son/daughter? Dare - Get married right now. or maybe Kiss her/him now.

Happosai - Ranma/Akane/Nabiki/Ukyo/Shampoo/Kodachi/Nodoka - Truth: Why do you not wear sexier underwear? Dare: Model this bra and panties set for me.

and the list goes on and on.

Ren: okay we'll start off with the truths.

Akane: Because you're a pervert. (gets electrocuted)

Ren: wrong answer b^%.

Ranko: Of course your sexy Shampoo, it's just first of all Mr. Tendo and my pops will jump down my throat, second Akane will mallet me, and finally third all my (censor) rivals will attacks me.

Ren: True, True.

Ranko: Hell to the (not meant for children) no.

Akane: No!!!!!

Ranko, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi: Restricts movement.

Nodoka: Not my style.

Nabiki: Too expensive

Akane: I don't like them.

Ren: Alright the dares now.

Akane dies of food poisoning shortly after taking a bite from her own cooking.

Ren: We already did the date thing so next. (Revives Akane)

Ranko pecks Akane on the cheek and starts vomiting all over the floor.

Akane: YOU BAKA!!!!!! (Angry Akane+Mallet+Ranko+Fanboys=Ranko getting raped by fanboys)

(Revives Ranko, forces Ranko, Ukyo, Kodachi, Nodoka, Akane, Nabiki, and Shampoo in a pair of panties and a bra with the most fabric coming from the tag and has them all do a sexy pose causing all the guys to get massive nosebleeds)

Ren: That's it for this chapter of Ranma truth or dare Buh-bye. (Runs away from the seven girls involved in the previous dare while yelling out "It was worth it")


	3. Changes and Surprises

Ren appears on stage wearing a White sleeveless shirt, white baggy pants with a yellow sash around it to keep it from falling and a long silk white ribbon wrapped loosely around his arms and slightly floating with the part not wrapped around his arms floating behind him in an ark shape.

Ren: First off I'd like to say I'm beyond pissed I got like over a hundred views and guess what I only got 8 FREAKIN REVIEWS WITH 4 REVIEWS COMING FROM 2 DIFFERENT PEOPLE!!!! Okay now that that's out you people are probable wondering what is with the description at the beginning, well it's my new look for a new story that me and my friends are working on and no I will not ruin the surprise you'll just have to wait though I'll tell you this I'm thinking of holding a contest for it when it comes up so be on the lookout.

Ryouga: What are you doing Ren.

Ren: (looks at Ryouga before his stomach grumbled causing Ren to show Ryouga an evil look which made said piggy start running away)

Ren: Now for the first dare. Kasumi the honors.

Kasumi: I'd love to. Thank you very much Ren-san. The first dare of the chapter is from Dark-Magician-41.

_Well done my friend, well done. I think this time i'll send Nero from Devil May Cry 4 and Master Chief from Halo to help you out if need be. How did you, Shampoo and Kasumi like your date Ranma. Be truthfull or i'll have Master Chief force feed you a truth telling potion and ask again. Anyway NEW DARES! (With some truths) I will use how NatalieEGH did her's._

Ranma-Ukyo: Truth-Why can't you except Ranma being just your friend? Dare-Spend at least five chapters just being his friend meaning no glomping, no fighting over him, and no trying to get him together with you. (If you you I'll see what I can do about your old man forcing you to be a guy)

Ranma-Nodoka: Truth-Are you really obsessed with the contact that Genma made Ranma sign on the pretense that it was a finger painting? (Have footage of Genma saying it is. Nero will have it, jsut ask him to see it. And Genma it is not the original but a copy. Try something with it and I'll send you to my Friend the Kyuubi no Kitsune for a snack.) Dare-If you truely love your son, who is a daughter half the time if you think about it, tear up the contract, devorce Genma, and acctually get to know Ranma. You will be glad you did,

Ranma-Happosai: Truth-Why do you make RAnma's life hell? To train him or something? Dare-Help Ranma becoem a Master of Anything goes and maybe I'll send you to a world where your pervertiveness is welcomed. (Yes it will have hot woman.)

Ukyo: For my honor and I'll never relinquish him. (Holds Ranko's arm it fiancé grip number 23)

Ren: You do know that same sex marriages are illegal in Japan right.

Nabiki: that brings up a good question where exactly are we.

Ren: Hell

Everyone: WHAAAAAT???!!!!

Ren: SHUT UP I'M RENTING THIS PLACE FOR 10 MILLION POKEYEN A MINUTE JUST TO HOST THIS SHOW SEEING AS EVERYWHERE WAS TAKEN ALREADY AND KAMI-SAMA WAS BEING A BI- (gets hit by divine retribution making him look like a Ren shaped charcoal) –cough, cough- sorry Kami-sama. Anyways eat magic you female dog. (uses magic to manipulate Ukyo's mind into thinking Ranma was just a friend for 5 chapters). Now Ranma answer the question.

Ranma: (nosebleed geyser from thinking about the 'date')

Ren: I'll take that as a yes. Nero come on in.

Nero: (comes in carrying a multi-colored plasma flat screen with surround sound and a VCR combined with a DVD player all in one hand and a tape in the other) Hey Ren where do you what this.

Ren: First off what did you do rob a TV's-r-us or something to get that, and put it put it in front of the mural of Mara with having at it with Hild's son. (innuendo combined with Oh! My Goddess and Devil May Cry 4 references right there folks)

Nero: K.

Everyone else: How come we never noticed that?

Ren and Nero: Because you are all idiots.

Ren: Now (holds Nodoka at gunpoint with a shotgun) answer the (beep)ing question woman.

Nodoka: (holds up hands) My husband would never do that!!!

Ren: Nero pop in the tape.

As Nero was about to put the tape in Genma tried to intervene only to fall down a trap hole which had a ravenous nine tailed fox demon at the bottom.

-After watches the tape-

Nodoka: (crying as her world was just broken to a million pieces, Nodoka then tore up the contract, quickly divorced Genma, and decided to spend some more time with her son/daughter)

Happosai: Because it's fun. Now boy (points to Ranma) we're going to be doing the most painstakingly torturous training you have ever done before.

-3 weeks later-

Happosai: Well Ranma's grandmaster level now so can I please go to that perverts paradise.

Ren: Sure (smiles an evil smile, then he suddenly kicks Happosai into the fangirl crowd). Next, Nabiki you read the next dare.

Nabiki: What's in it for me.

Ren: I won't push you into the fanboy crowd.

Nabiki: (gulp) Okay our next submission is from Scourgeofthegalaxy.

Ren: Good girl. (kicks Nabiki into fanboy crowd) Just too bad for you that I never said anything about kicking you! (Evil maniacal laughter version 37 comes up)

_Aah! Genius idea! Happosai better still remember his moxibustion, because i think Ryouga ought to spend a month without his strength. Mind you, it'll probably make his Shishi Hokodan much stronger, so he's to also have anti-depressants of the strongest kind. Dude, i'm just evil. Ukyou it to learn how to make Ramen, and Shampoo is to make Okonomiyaki. Non-stop for a week. Cologne, here's some powerful magic._

*MAGIC-Y SOUND!*

You are now young again. However, you've lost all your speed and skill. You must learn every new technique through defeat. To learn Breaking Point, for example, you must fight Ryouga and lose. Then undergo the breaking Point training. Have fun!

Much love, SOTG

Ren: (revives Happosai) Moxibustion, Ryouga, now.

Happosai: Fine, fine (uses the Moxibustion on Ryouga) There happy. (walks off grumpling)

Ren: (stuffs gallons of anti-depressants down Ryouga's throat making his head split it shelf in two from the large smile on his face) Wow didn't see that coming. Oh well at least he died happy and most likely won't be needed anytime soon. (feels someone tugging his pant leg and looks down to see a little girl who looks like Shampoo somewhat)

???: Hi. I'm Cologne and I'm only 5 and a half years old.

Ren and Shampoo: OMGWTF (looking at the now hyper 5 and a half year old Cologne)

Ren: I'm not taking care of her. Anyways now it's time for Shampoo and Ukyo to switch cooking specialties for a week.

Shampoo starts making okonomiyaki while Ukyo makes ramen.

Ren: Now it's Soun's turn to read a dare.

Soun: O-okay the next dare is from MShrieken.

Just cause I love this...

Ranma and Ryouga, I dare you two to go on a real romantic date, ending at a love hotel. Whether or not you're both boys is up to you. But I better see some kiss action!

M

Ren: Damn it. (revives Ryouga) Okay you two (points to Ranma and Ryouga) you both have to go on a date with each other.

Ranma and Ryouga: I'm not going out with him.

Ren: Too bad. COME FORTH MY FACELESS MINIONS. (summons yaoi fangirls who drag Ranma/Ranko and Ryouga on their date) Well that's all we have time for but don't feel bad or disappointed that your dare didn't get used it will eventually so hang in there, AND BEEPING REVIVE GOD D-(gets electrocuted again).


	4. The Missing Review and a Filler

Ren: hello everyone, now before we begin I'd like to say this… THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I'M DOING THIS WITHOUT A DECENT AMOUNT OF TRUTHS/DARES SO REVIEW DARN IT. Now we will start this chapter of with a review I didn't get to last chapter, Medabee, my new co-host, will you please read the review?

Medabee: Sure this review was written by Diablo200030002002.

_hm ok._

I dare Nabiki to be exploited like she done to Ranma and others mainly Ranma and see what it's like.

I dare Soun to face the spirit of his late wife and see hwo she feels on how he been liek as a father and a man.

I dare Nodoka to be foced witha seppku pledhe on how to act a certainw ay and be under constant threats of having her head chopped off and all the pressure.  
Codntions to be a actual mother and not a goofy lunatic perverted obessed fool who wants her son to be a peeping tom!

I dare kodachi to get real help.

i also dare Shampoo and ukyo to learn to work together in everything and see what happens.  
Become best freinds and learn to share Ranam along with Kasumi hopefully.

Nabiki: *is exploited for everything she's worth, then sold into slavery multiply times in order to pay everyone how she exploited off*

The late misses Tendo: *using demon head technique version 50* SOUN YOU SON OF A BASTARD HOW DARE YOU FORCE KASUMI TO BECOME A DO NOTHING AT ALL HOUSEWIFE, NABIKI A MERCENARY, AND AKANE A VIOLENT AND TOTALLY UNCUTE TOMBOY WAS A DOMINATRIX KINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soun:*screaming and wailing bloody murder for the next 40 days*

Ren: *whistles a funeral dirge while sharpening a halbard*

Nodoka: *sweating like crazy while behaving like a proper mother with Medabee constantly threatening her with a seppeku pledge*

Kodachi:If it is for Ranma-sama I shall. *gets a job at McDonalds and fired 3 seconds later for attacking a costumer*

Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kasumi: *feels the ground from under their feet disappear and falls down a pit trap*

Ren: Here you'll need these. *throws a bag of aphrodisiatic senzu beans down the pit, turns and sees everyone looking at me funny* what!? The only way those four are gonna get out of there is if they fill it up with their sexual fluids! *continues to get stared out*

*moans are suddenly heard from the pit at an incredibly high volume*

Nodoka: WAI MY SON IS SO MANLY *is shot down by Medabee while I lop her head off with my halberd*

_three weeks later_

*Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kasumi come out of the pit covered in their own fluids and hurry to get showered and dress*

Ren: Okay now that that's done with I'll be doing some random things first off is… changing Ranma's curse.

Ranma:WHAT!!!

Ren: Ranma's new curse shall be that of the Spring of the drowned……. Incubus King.

Ranma: WHAT!!! *changes from a human girl, to a demonic bishounen*

*Hild suddenly pops up*

Hild: Hellooo cutie, lets say we leave this stuffy room to some place more… comfortable.

Ren: here I'll give you the keys to a five star love hotel suite is you reduce the price to a 100 pokeyen an hour and I'll make sure you will be uninterrupted for the next three to four days. *holds out keys*

Hild: DEAL!!! *grabs keys and drags of Ranma who once looked like hell was after him now looked like the cat that had not only caught a canary but a whole avianary, blamed it on the dog and got away with it*

Ren: Now while those two are at it for the next 3-4 days I'll be keeping you lot in line *starts evil laughter 24 while bringing halberd above head while dark maniacal music plays off in the background*

Everyone else: *scared homosexual*

Medabee: While Ren is killing off members of the NWC in a maniacal fit of rage and insanity, he wanted me to tell all you readers out there to REVIEW AND SUBMIT TRUTHS OR DARES, OR ELSE I'LL GIVE YOU A MEDABEE BOPPIN'.


	5. Alive with a new writing style

A figure falls from the sky and crash lands into the ground. "Ouch" said the figure dressed in white Chinese formal silks, this figure is the author of this story the Holymage Mouto or as he prefers to be called Ren Modoki Mouto.

"Uh?" says Ren suddenly spying the camera, "Crap! We're on!"

Ren then goes the character enclosure where everyone of the Ranma ½ characters, except Ranma, lay.

"Wake up you idiots! We're on!" yells Ren, after waiting for a response and getting none Ren pulls a cord dangling from the ceiling dropping 1000 Chacha dolls on the characters giving them a rude awakening. After everyone was up Ren then took out a cell phone and called Hild asking for Ranma back. His reply was a vortex of fire depositing a human Ranma.

"Okay since its been over a year since our last broadcast I decided to try a different format for the truth and dare stories, hopefully allowing me to keep this up. Truth's and Dares being submitted will become victim's to how I understand it, so it's not really an interactive, more of a give an idea(s) for me to continue story I may occasionally put in a random omake along with a missing truth/dare or two" says Ren to the audience, "Also pardon my grammar if I royally screw things over. And now the first dare/truth of the show read by the Phoenix Kami of Phoenix Mountain, Sa Fulang!"

"Why me!" yelled out said Phoenix kami.

"Because if you don't I can think of various creative ways to torture you before handing you to the fanpeoples" replied Ren

Saffron sighed before grabbing the dare and read "Our first dare today is from Maric and says:

_Shampoo and Cologne: Truth-Do you think that if an outside male defeats you  
in battle means he has a really big **? Dare-I dare you both douse yourselves  
with spring of drown male and be guys for a whole year._"

"Well Shampoo, Cologne… answer the question or else" Said Ren smirking.

"Um," was all Shampoo could say seeing as she was glowing redder the Rudolf the red nose reindeer's nose.

"No" said Cologne before continuing, "Though from Shampoo's glazed look and bright red face I will take that as a yes in Ranma's case" that cased Shampoo to faint from embarrassment.

"okay… now for the dare" says Ren dousing the two with spring of drowned male, "Now it's impossible to make sure the stay male twenty-four/seven for a year due to how jusenkyo operates and the Locking ladle was smashed to pieces by Ranma and Herb, so… yeah you get the idea"

Shampoo's male looks like a male Katt from Breath of Fire II, while Cologne looked similar to Happosai in that 'he'looks like a raisin. Though Shampoo's dress did little to hide the now male's modesty.

"Alright next dare will be read by Herb unless he want's to go into the fanboy pit" says Ren cheerfully.

"Um right," says Herb before reading the next dare/truth, "Our next dare comes from lilitachisama and says:

_I have just one dare for Akane, Shampoo, Ryoga, Ramna and Soun...beat the crap  
out of Holy Mage Mouto a.k.a. the author of this fic. That is all._"

"Crap" was all that Ren could before Akane charged at him mallet out, only to be stopped as she was shot repeatedly by Ren now wielding to magic .8 mm Magnum's, turning her into a smear on the face of hell. This lead to Soun and Ryoga charging in only to meet with similar fates as Akane before Ren was tackled by Shampoo-kun and Ranma-kun, and promptly had the crap beaten him.

After 20 minutes of having the crap beaten out of him Ren got up looking like nothing had happened and said "Alright Nodoka-san why don't you read the last dare of the day"

"I would love to," replied Nodoka Saotome taking out the last dare before reading, "This dare comes from TOTALinuyashafan101 and says:

_dare:akane and ranma kiss for 3min._

dare:shampoo must leave ranma alone forever.

dare:happosai must NEVER touch a single thing of girls stuff even girls  
themselves(evil pervert)

i think i am done the story so far!_"_

"Thank you for the compliment TOTALinuyashafan101, but like I said in the guidelines we can't do true 'forever' dares though I can set it so Shampoo leaves Ranma alone for 3 chapters if we keep getting enough dares, and when the story if popular enough maybe 5 or 6 chapters. Now Ranma, Akane kiss" says Ren reviving Akane then pointing a shotgun at the two of them.

*3 minutes later*

Ranma and Akane end the kiss only for Ranma to be malleted by Akane for being 'a perverted jerk' while that was going on the fathers are trying to get a priest to come down to hell, while the fiancée brigade is tied up, with Shampoo-kun bound and gagged shibari(Japanese art of rope tying(bondage)) style.

"Now for Happosai" says Ren evilly only to blink at finding out that Happosai committed seppeku (honorable suicide) after hearing TOTALinuyashafan101's dare for him. Still blinking at Happosai's corpse, Ren said "Never figured him for the type to do that, oh well"

Looking at the audience Ren then bows and says "Thanks for watching please send in more truth's and dares so that we may continue to bring you happiness, oh and lilitachisama I'll get back at you mark my words"


End file.
